Establishes, maintains, and identifies data and information bases relevant to the scientific and scientific-administrative concerns of the multidisciplinary activities of Carcinogenesis research. In so doing, this increases the standardization of the approaches to identify and link data and information files as well as achieving an increase in the effectiveness and economy of the gathering, extracting, retrieving, and evaluating function and potential of various data and information systems. Coordination of the existing, experimental, and projected modes of information activities is required for efficient, effective, and economical responses to Program's information problems. Emphasis is to be placed on the interpretation of the relationship of the physical-chemical properties of molecules and the induction of various toxicological phenomena in living systems. Special interest has been directed toward the study of the distribution and the impact these agents cause among the human population and the environment.